Nny loves Jem
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: sequal to Johnny C. meets Jem F. what happens when Johnny meets Jem's family? will he be able to keep a straight face? or will he go all phsyco on their asses? find out here. rated T for the sweet violence.
1. Chapter 1

Nny 3 Jem?

**Hello people! This is my second fanfiction, yay! So exciting! Ok not really, it's a moot moment. Anyway Nny do you want to say the disclaimer.**

**Nny; not really.**

**Me; awwpwease.**

**Nny; ok fine. Jem fukuyama doesn't own JTHM, only the OC character, and her family! **

**Me; YAY! All rights go to Jhonen vazqueze!**

(Jem's point of view)

Jem woke up and found herself strapped down to a wooden wheel, this was nothing new. Ever since she had been staying at Nny's house, she would always find herself strapped to some new contraption. She tried to get a good look at her surroundings and figure out how to get out of this device. Then she heard footsteps, she smiled to see a blurry tall skinny figure.

"Well good morning Nny. Have you seen my glasses?" she asked calmly. Nny walked over and unstrapped Jem, and handed her, her glasses. "Yaknow I think I should really switch to contacts." She said putting her rose colored glasses on. Nny frowned.

"But you're glasses are what make you, you." he commented, taking her hand. Jem smiled.

"You just don't want me to change do ya Nny?" She laughed, "So how long was I on that thing?" she asked rubbing her wrists, she would figure she had been on there for a little while since her they were a little raw. Nny shrugged.

"Well I suppose it don't matter now. yaknow one of these days we're gonna have to have an all-out brawl so's I can keep my sanity." She said with a laugh, Nny shrugged. "Hey do you know what time it is?"

"Seven o'clock." Nny said, Jem's eye twitched, she hated waking up before noon if she didn't need to. Unlike Nny who didn't sleep, she slept during most of her days off. She sighed, no sense in going back to bed now.

"Well since I'm up, anything you want to do?" she asked him, Nny shook his head. These days he wasn't really talkative which only made Jem feel like she was doing something wrong. Then she figured he kept quiet so not to say something he'd regret. She wondered if he was keeping his thoughts about murder to his self though she told him multiple times, that she was alright with him doing it. As long as it wasn't senseless and as long as he killed them before he got home. Jem understood that it was all to keep the world from being plagued by scum of the earth, so it wasn't as if he was doing it out of malice. At least not all the time. Though she didn't quite understand why he painted the wall with their blood.

"Well, I'm going to go check my mailbox for anything important. Alright?" she said, and went upstairs ignoring the sounds of screams and agony that flowed into her eardrums. She made it to the living room to find the Styrofoam figures, the doughboys, standing in the middle of the room. She didn't really fear them as much as she used to. The first day she started to stay over at Nny's house she slugged them with a mini baseball bat, and told them to stay away from her. For the most part it worked.

"Good morning doughboys." She said sweetly, as she walked passed them; they gave her a sickened look back in response. That's how her morning started now days, she couldn't complain though, they were much more interesting now. When she made it to her mailbox she noticed that there was only one letter inside. This puzzled Jem, she usually got at least ten letters from fans commenting on her new insanity piece she had published a while back. However she wasn't complaining, one letter was all she was in the mood to read anyhow. That was, until she opened it and saw what was inside.

**I told you I was gonna write another one. Ok confession I also made this in advance haha. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** Hm wondering what that letter was? Well spoiler alert, it wasn't fanmail. XD anyway read on to find out. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Nny's point of view)

Once Jem went upstairs he went into one of the rooms that held his newest victim. It was a woman, around the age of twenty-two, she was a tramped up woman, with think makeup, and gaudy jewelry. She was strapped up to scary looking device; it had saws, spiked walls and knives. All of these things were of course, pointed at her. The woman was crying, her thick mascara running down her face.

"Please, let me out of here, I promise I'll never tell anyone." She said Nny entered the room, he always made it a point to never torture his victims while Jem was in the house. She had enough stress already from her multiple jobs and the doughboys constantly harassing her for staying over so many times, though he was very amused when she took a mini bat to their heads. Nny looked up at the woman and grinned maliciously.

"Even if you did it'd do nothing for you. You see, I never get caught, fact just last week I drained one of those people who sells those bobble head toys. In front of the entire town, some people screamed, others ran, but I never got caught." He said, grinning evily. The woman sobbed.

"What'd I ever do to you? I don't even know you!" She shrieked. Nny frowned and pointed at her.

"Don't scream! If she hears you, I'll get in trouble!" He yelled, "Besides you don't remember do you? She and I were walking down the street minding out own business, then when we passed you and your snooty little friends stated laughing at us! You must know us pretty damn well if you can laugh at us so damn casually!" He screamed, then got into her face. "So why don't you tell me what was so damned funny?"

He then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the room he was in. He turned and saw Jem leaning on the door frame. "Nny let that poor girl go. I need to talk to you about something."

"But, she…" He started, then he got a look from her that he figured meant, 'this is much more important than that whore.' He turned to the woman and frowned.

"You get to keep your life this time, be thankful for your second chance and don't screw it up." He said, then let the woman down. She ran up the stair, then they heard a scream and the door slamming. Jem let her head drop.

"What's wrong Jem?" Nny asked with a sincere voice. He noticed a folded white piece of parchment sticking out of her crossed arms. "Bad news?"

"You might say that yeah." She said, crumpling up the paper in her hand. Nny looked at her concerned.

"What'd it say?" he asked walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up to him.

"My family…..is coming to town." She said hesitantly. Nny widened his eyes in surprise.

"Didn't they….uh….disown you?" he asked, trying not to make her feel any worse than she probably already did. Jem nodded.

"I don't understand it any more than you do. I'm thinking they're in some sort of financial problem or something like that, and plan on asking for a favor." She said a tinge of hate and sympathy behind her monotone voice. Nny hugged her tightly, it was obvious she was a little happy to finally hear from her family again, but at the same time he could feel the hate burning inside of her. He didn't blame her. When she had told him about how she wound up in this town he hated them a bit too, but eventually he got over that when he thought that without that they never would have met.

"Ah," Jem began, her voice muffled a bit from his embrace, Nny let go.

"You were saying?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but until they leave I'll be staying at my house again." She told him, Nny nodded his understanding. They started to go upstairs and heard the sound of a car horn. Nny walked Jem to the door and saw a fancy white car parked outside Jem's house. He looked down at Jem, who had a sickened look on her face. Then he heard a squealing sound and a young woman in a white mini dress ran up to hug Jem. The woman had dark brown hair, and way too much makeup on. He could tell because when she backed off Jem most of it came off onto her cheek.

"Hey….Gloria." She said, as she was still in the woman's clutches. She looked up to Nny.

"Nny, this is my sister, Gloria. Gloria, this is Johnny." She said introducing the woman. She looked at Nny, her eyes looking him up and down Nny stayed quiet. She looked back at Jem.

"So is this your house?" Gloria asked, changing the subject, and looking at the house judgmentally.

"No this is Johnny's, I just spent the night. Where's mom and dad?" she asked, slipping out of her sister's grasp, and grabbing Nny's arm. Nny saw that there was someone else in her sister's car, and wondered if he was her boyfriend or something.

"Oh momma and daddy are gonna be by later, until then it's just me, you and Billy." Gloria said with a giggle, Nny could've sworn he saw Jem's eye twitch. He tried to back away from Gloria and back into his house, but Jem's tight grip prevented that from happening. He sighed.

"Speaking of, where is Billy?" Jem asked. Gloria turned toward the car.

"Oh Billy-boy? He's in the car, slept the entire way over, so he'll probably be pretty amped up tonight." She said pointing to the car, then waved. The car door opened to reveal a tall muscular man, with bleach blonde hair, with a sleeveless shirt. He came over and looked directly at Nny.

"Eh, Who's this Jem? Y're boyfriend?" The man slurred, it was beyond obvious he was drunk. Nny heard Jem sigh.

"My brother." She said waving a hand at the blonde man. Who continued to stare at Nny.

"Why's he so scrawny, don't the guy eat or anything?" Billy slurred again, and got right in Nny's face. "Don't you eat?" he repeated, Nny glared back, this guy was a real dick. He then felt a tight squeeze on his arm. Jem, silently trying to calm him down.

**Second chapter, what did you think? Review please n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** 3****rd**** chapter hope you like it. hum…I'm running out of things to rant about. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Jem's point of view)

Jem could sense Nny's discomfort, since she herself was uncomfortable with her brother's drunkenness and her sister's judgmental looks, she figured she if she could keep Nny calm she herself could also feel calm about her family's sudden visit.

"So are we going to stay out here all night? Or are we going to go inside?" Gloria, Jem's sister, asked, lacing her fingers together, and beaming a bleached white smile.

"Ah, sorry, my door is unlocked. Go on inside I'll meet you. Ok?" Jem said. As Gloria helped Billy into the house, Jem turned to Nny.

"Well you've met my siblings, what'd you think?" she asked holding his hands. At first Nny didn't answer, just stared at her house. Jem felt like crap already, she really just wanted her time with her family to be over. When Nny finally looked down at her, she tensed up.

"She's fine, He's a dick, haven't met your mom and dad, so no opinion there." He said, then thought, "Can I kill Billy?" Jem burst into laughter, Nny followed.

"No, you can't kill my brother. Thanks for the laugh." She said, and hugged Nny tightly. She looked to her front door and gingerly let go of Nny.

"Come over any time, but use the door ok?" She said as she walked down the cement path from Nny's house to hers. She waved back at Nny, "and I do mean any time." She called back at him, trying to give him a hint to stop by that night. She then closed the door, only to have Gloria and Billy looking down at her.

"What?" Jem asked, walking past them and sat down on her living room couch. Her siblings looked at each other then back at her.

"That guy's a creep, why are you with him?" Gloria hissed. Jem glared at her older sister.

"Who are you to judge who I decide to go out with? Should I bring up the last person I met that you dated? Nearly robbing the entire family blind as I recall." Jem snapped.

"At least he didn't look like some gross little emo boy!" Billy spat back, defending Gloria. Jem stood.

"Yaknow what, I'm not going to get into this argument with you guys" She said putting her hands up submissively, before sitting back down. "I haven't seen you guys in a long time, I don't feel like making this a bad visit. So when's mom and dad gonna get here?"

"Sometime around noon, I think. But don't get me wrong here I'm so not letting this one go, we'll talk about it later." Gloria said, then stretched. "Until then I'm tired is there any spare bedrooms in this uh, house of yours?"

"There's a bed downstairs in the basement, my room, one spare bedroom and this couch, which folds out into a queen size." Jem said, sitting back in her couch. She then heard a rustling in the kitchen.

"Ey, where's your booze?" Billy called from the fridge. Jem sighed.

"This is an alcohol free house, Nny hates it, and I have no need for it." She said, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger, this was going to be a long night.

Three hours later, her parents arrived. A woman with long blonde hair and a man with a spray tan. They took one look at Jem's house, and the look of disappointment spread across their faces.

"Is this it?" Jem's mother asked, looking around. Jem didn't look up from her sketchbook.

"Yes, this is it; this all the financial funding glory of being a comic book artist gives me." She said sarcastically, as she sketched out a picture of her newest character.

"Don't get sarcastic with your mother." Jem's father scolded, Jem rolled her eyes. Even though she was twenty-one years old, they still treated her as a child.

"So, not to seem rude, but why are you guys here? You disowned me, and now you're here to visit?" She asked skeptically. Gloria walked into the room.

"Oh momma you really should meet Jem's new beau. He's a real treat." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Jem's eyes widened, as her parents looked at her.

"Ah, I don't think now is the best time to see Nny." She said, knowing that around this time he was out finding a new scum bag to kill.

"Why not, where is the scrawny boy? Don't he live next door to ya?" Billy asked, finally sober.

"Well yeah he does, but I don't think he's home right now, that's all. He's uh, usually busy around this time." Jem said, thinking of any excuse to not have her family invite themselves over to Nny's house.

"No I can see from here, he's just getting home." Gloria said, looking at the window. "Looks like he could use some help carrying something in."

"Ah, I think he'll manage by himself." Jem said hastily, the last thing she wanted was for her family to find out she was dating a homicidal maniac.

"Someone go see if he needs help, with whatever he's got." Jem's mother, suggested. Jem jumped up.

"I'll go see if he needs help, you guys…just…just stay put." She said, then ran outside. "Hey, Nny!"

**Oh wonder how this'll work out? Haha I love weird Al. sorry I'm watching his alpocalypse tour XD POLKA FACE! Haha anyway REVEIW! **


	4. Chapter 4

(Nny's point of view)

As Johnny C. dragged a freshly unconscious person he found to his porch he heard a voice call his name, he dropped in surprise. He turned to see Jem running up to him, with four pairs of eyes staring back at them.

"I see your parents arrived." He said, picking up the body as she came over. He laughed as her composure dropped.

"Yeah, it's a real mushy reunion." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway my parents want to meet you." she said, Johnny cringed, he had already met her brother and sister, and he didn't really like them. He wasn't too keen on meeting her parents. He looked down at Jem who was now picking up the person's legs to help carry him in.

"Alright, how about tomorrow?" he asked, to his delight Jem smiled, as they carried the body inside, then dropped him inside.

"Thank you Nny, really." She said, then kissed Nny on the cheek. She turned to leave, "Oh and he's not…"

"Oh no, not yet. If he were he wouldn't be here." He explained putting his hands behind his head. Jem left, and he was alone with the body. Then the doughboys came, Nny tried to ignore them.

"Go away; I'm not in the mood for a depression!" He said, dragging the body down the stairs.

"So she invited you to meet her parents." Mr. Eff pointed out.

"Yeah and? I like her family." Nny said, lying of course, it wasn't that her brother and sister were annoying, ok yeah it was. Her brother was a drunken dick, and her sister was a superficial bitch, well at least she kept her comments to herself. So he wasn't too keen on the parents, and also why did they show up? He wondered.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Psycho D-boy cut in. Nny looked.

"Not really, Go away, I don't want to hear whatever you have to say. Now go away!" He yelled then the unconscious man woke up.

"Wha? Where the hell am I?" He screamed, he looked up at Johnny. "Who the fuck are you?"

Nny looked at the man, then at the doughboys then back at the man. "Uh, that's not important now. You're going to die now."

"What?" The man yelled then Nny flipped on the switch, and the man was quickly squashed under the large spikes that were above him. Nny looked at his feet, the blood had pooled around him. Damn, he missed the drain.

"Time to find a sponge!" He shouted, and went upstairs in search for a sponge.

The next morning Nny heard a knock on his door, who the hell could be at the door at this hour. He went to the door to find a woman with straight brown hair, and a white outfit. Gloria, oh joy.

"Can I help you?" Nny asked cautiously. He was hoping to find Jem but then realized it was Sunday and she refused to work on Sundays so she was probably back at her house asleep.

"Oh Jem sent me to come and get you. You know for breakfast, our parents do so very much want to meet you." Gloria explained sweetly, Nny raised an eye brow, why would Jem send her sister to his house? He would have figured she would have come herself.

"Sorry I'm really busy, and I don't eat…much." He said, then tried to close the door only to have Gloria's white stiletto heeled shoe stop the door from closing.

"That's fine, Jem doesn't cook much." She said again with a sweet tone. Wait Jem cooked? That was news to him; he always figured she ate a lot of take out or something. He then felt a hand touch his arm. Nny jumped back.

"My, my you're a jumpy one. Jem really knows how to pick 'em." She said laughing, Nny narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like to be touched, that's all. Please don't touch me again." He said, sinking back into his house.

"Jem touches you though, what's up with that?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"That's different, I like her." He said. Gloria pouted

"Are you saying you don't like me?" she said, in an obviously fake, hurt tone.

"Now you're getting it." He said, and slammed the door; he turned to go to his room when he heard Gloria pounding on the door again. Begrudgingly he as he answered.

"Yes." He growled only opening the door up enough to stick his head out. Gloria was glaring back at him.

"Yaknow I'm so much more of a woman than Jem is. Much prettier and was way more popular in high school. What the hell gives?" She shouted at him, Nny rolled his eyes.

"In your own opinion you're more of a woman, but to be honest I suppose I wouldn't really know, Jem is the only other woman I've ever been with. The last one didn't go over too well." He said, narrowing his eyes at Jem's sister. Gloria just glared at him. Nny heard a crash from inside Jem's house.

"Jem didn't really send you did she?" Nny asked, Gloria made some weird noise that he figured meant she was frustrated then stormed off. Nny laughed as she walked away, then closed the door.

"Hm, I wonder if she's not having trouble with them, maybe I should bail her out?" he thought to himself.

"Yes, you do that Johnny!" Said a voice, this time it wasn't the doughboys. He looked to see nailbunny.

"Well nailbunny I haven't heard your voice in a while." He said, grinning at his old dead pet. Nailbunny just floated there.

"Jem's in serious trouble can't you hear it? All the commotion and the yelling. You should take her away from it for a while." Nailbunny said, urging Nny to do something good.

"Yes, go get her, and do her in!" Psycho D-boy said in his usual cynical voice.

"AHH, shut up, just shut up! I'm not gonna kill her! So just stop saying to!" He shouted.

"Then what about her sister, she's annoying, or her brother, no one would miss him." Pycho D-boy suggested.

"Well…" Nny thought, would she miss them?

"No Johnny! Don't do it! You know she'd never forgive you if you killed her family. Killing isn't the answer here!" nailbunny yelled.

"This crap is too frustrating! I'm going out!" Nny said, slamming the door behind him.

**Uhm…yeah review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel lazy tonight. No A/N ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Jem's point of view)

Jem tried to sleep, but her sister's jabbering kept that from happening. She kept talking about all the crap that really didn't mean anything to her; how Justin Beiber's music was 'totally the coolest thing ever.' Or how this other celebrity had just gotten out of rehab, Jem rolled over on her bed and look down at her older sister, who was laying on a cot on the floor.

"Oh dear goddess would you shut up?" she yelled, Gloria had managed to keep her up most of her weekend off, now that she had to go into work tomorrow, she really didn't feel like staying up another night.

"Jeeze you're in a good mood." Gloria said, crossing her arms. "Hmph."

"Listen I have to get up early tomorrow, so I need sleep. I'd appreciate you shutting up so I can do that. Alright?" Jem asked, to her surprise Gloria turned over on her cot.

"I saw Johnny today, Jem." She said under her breath. Jem laid back on her pillow.

"And I care why? He's my neighbor and my boyfriend; of course you're going to see him." She said, shutting her eyes.

"He hot on me too." Gloria said, Jem's eyes shot open and she turned over to see her sister. Her back was turned to her.

"You lying bitch. Nny doesn't like people like you. Leave your lying ass out of my relationship." Jem said, Gloria sighed.

"Jem you poor, poor woman. You don't even know when your boyfriend, who happens to be your neighbor, is trying to cheat on you. You've gotten so used to those pathetic stalkers, you can't even see it." Gloria said, her back was still turned to Jem so she couldn't see the evil grin on her face. Jem huffed.

"Whatever you're trying to plan it ain't gonna work. So just shut up and let me go to sleep." Jem said, turning over. She tried to act casual toward it, but couldn't help but feel suspicious about the whole thing. Eventually she fell asleep.

She woke up, and found that she wasn't in her room anymore, fact she wasn't even in her house any more. she sat up and saw that she was on a bed.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself, out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure watching her. She jumped and turned to see Johnny.

"Oh hey Nny. Ah is this your room?" she asked, she had never been in any other rooms other than the basement and the living room. Usually when she spent the night she slept on the couch, not that Nny never offered it was just pure preference.

"Yeah, I never use this room. So, uh yeah." He said shyly.

"Aww and I was so starting to like waking up in one of your little contraptions." Jem said jokingly. Nny smiled back, Jem looked down at her watch.

"Ack, is that seriously the time? I gotta get ready for work!" She said jumping up only to have Nny push her down.

"Eh? What gives Nny? I gotta get ready." She said, a little confused, Nny smiled again.

"I..uh..I called the comic store, told them you're taking a sick day. Though as far as your family knows, you're already there." Nny explained and sat down next to her. Jem smiled and hugged Nny.

"Was this your way of gettin' me alone with ya?" Jem said jokingly, Nny hugged her back.

"I thought you'd like a break from you family." He said as they sat on the bed together. Jem thought for a minute.

"Nny…" She started, the question forming on her tongue, she was contemplating whether she'd ask, it was a stupid suspicion.

"Yes?" Nny answered, still clinging to her. Jem let go of him as he stared back confused.

"Did you talk to my sister? Yesterday I mean, she told me you had yesterday, but Gloria's a chronic liar so I just want to make sure nothing happened." Jem explained, she didn't really know why she suspected Nny of cheating. She knew damn well Nny didn't like her sister all that well, but what Gloria said last night still bothered her.

"I didn't attack her, if that's what you're asking me. I know you'd never forgive me." He said, then cringed from the thought of that woman trying to touch Nny's arm.

"No no, I know you'd never do that. It's just that, I had no idea she was over here yesterday, and well last night she told me, ah, some things." Jem said trying to figure out how exactly she was going to word this. Nny stared.

"Then what did you think happened?" Nny quizzed. Jem fiddled with the faux ruby ring on her finger and started nibbling on her bottom lip. Nny sat still cocking an eyebrow at Jem.

"Nothing like that happened either, Jem. How could you even think that?" Nny asked, pulling her in for a hug. Jem sighed, she didn't even have to ask, Nny could just always figure out all her nervous corks. Now she felt bad about suspecting Nny of cheating, he would never do such a thing.

"I don't know, I guess….it's just that, Gloria's known to 'steal' from me." Jem explained, putting air quotes over the word 'steal.' She then went into detail about how in highschool, before she got kicked out, that in the dating world Gloria often times would snatch her boyfriends from her. Then went on to say she was happy she wouldn't have to worry about that with him. Which she really was, and she mentally kicked herself for even thinking that would ever happen.

"So what all did happen when she came to visit you?" She finally asked. "She didn't come inside did she?" Nny shook his head and Jem fell back onto his bed.

"She came over to bring me to your house, I tried to cut the conversations short, but she's annoyingly stubborn." He said, laying down next to her. Jem interlaced her fingers with his.

"Yeah? Well so am I, you saying you don't like stubborn women?" Jem laughed looking at Nny.

"I like your stubborn, it's hers I'm not too fond of. She's annoyingly persistent. I tried shutting the door, but she stuck her foot out." Nny said, "She even went so far as to try and touch my arm!" he shouted stretching his hands up in the air, his eyes went big, and he had that insane look in them. Jem giggled.

"Haha, sorry. She's touchy flirty. I'm just glad you haven't gotten to know Billy. I think he's on the steroids. I know he's been on the booze, he's yelled for me to get him some. That's gonna happen." She said sarcastically, then rolled over to hug Nny. He hugged back.

"by the way, Jem?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed a little freaked out when you woke up, I've never seen you like that." Nny said, Jem sat up.

"I was in an unfamiliar place, and I couldn't see. That sort of thing just plane scares me, if I don't know where I am how do I know I'm not dead?" Jem explained, and hugged her knees. "Oh which reminds me; do you still have my rose glasses?" Johnny nodded, and got up to find them, leaving the room. She heard him fumbling through something, she figured a drawer by the sounds of it. Hey, she may not be able to see without her glasses but her other senses were in great shape. When he return she placed her glasses on her face, and the familiar rose color flooded her vision.

"Haha! I've missed these things." She said looking around. The room, like the rest of his house, was desolate; there was a blood splatter on the wall, which she tried to pay no mind to, a desk, the bed she was sitting on and a nightstand. She turned back to Nny and grinned.

"Nny, one of these days I'm going to have to redecorate your entire house." She said only to have Nny playfully tackle her. She laughed and kissed him.

"So just to be sure," Nny started looking down at his neighbor/girlfriend, "You won't let whatever your sister said last night ever doubt me again?"

"Mmm, more than likely." She joked, Nny held her tightly to the point she thought she was going to burst. "Ok, ok. Ha! I won't doubt you! haha!"

"Good." Nny said then kissed Jem, who smiled back at him.

"You still need to come over sometime though, there's no escaping that." She said out of nowhere and hid her eyes behind the glare from the sun that formed when she pushed her glasses up and smiling. She felt Nny's weight on her immediately.

"Any chance you can tell them I'm dead?" Nny said, in a monotone voice. Jem laughed.

"If I can't die, neither can you. Sorry 'bout your luck there babe." She said running her fingers through his hair. She always liked his blue-black hair. It was always smooth, and it stuck out in an unnatural way. Unlike hers which was flat or curly depending on the weather. Jem closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the house, and to her surprise she heard nothing. Her eyes shot open; not even the doughboys were around to disturb them.

**Laziness creeping over. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**6****th**** chapter yay! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Nny's point of view)

"Ok this is weird." He heard Jem say, Nny popped his head up and looked at her with a confused look.

"What's weird?" He asked.

"It's quiet in here. It's never quiet, even without the sounds of pain, the doughboys are usually around to screw up the tender moments." She explained, Nny cocked his head, that was true. Where were the doughboys? They couldn't be at her house, he had locked the window before leaving and used the door when he got Jem, and he used his key to lock it. Didn't he? He reached into his pocket to pull out his key and found it wasn't there, he winced. Damn it.

"I'll be right back, ok?" He said getting off the bed, he walked to the door, when Jem must have realized she was still in her PJ's, since she called back. "Hey while you're out can you bring me a change of clothes?" Nny turned his head back and managed a smile and a nod. Good she was completely unaware that he had misplaced his key to her house.

"Oh, and make sure you find that key before they do." She said, he stopped abruptly. Crap, he turned his attention to her again and saw the glare on her glasses and a grin. "Yeah I could feel you roaming through your pockets." She laughed. Nny laughed back nervously, but was silently screaming at his self in his head.

'How the hell do you lose a key? It's the only thing you have in your pockets idiot!' He thought to himself as he ran down the stairs, outside, and into Gloria. Who fell to the ground as a result.

"Ow, you jerk, that hurt!" she exclaimed, some of her foundation flaking off as she landed. She glared up at Nny. Who's posture dropped, oh what new hell was this?

"Is there a reason you're at my door? Please do be quick about your response, I'm in a hurry." He said, jogging in place. Gloria stood.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with Billy and I to the grocery store, Jem's running low on food and we don't know where the stores are in this little town. Since she's at work would you be a dear and show us around?" Gloria asked, letting the strap on her white tank top slide off her shoulder. Nny rolled his eyes, not this shit again.

"I would but like I said, I'm in a hurry. And I need to get to it." He said then stopped moving and thought, "Have you seen my key? Jem gave me a copy so I could get in through the door. Though at the moment I seemed to have lost It." desperate times called for desperate measures. Right now, saving Jem's family from the doughboys took higher priority than avoiding her sister.

"No, I haven't. That's not very responsible of you, to lose the key to your girl's home. What if someone found it and broke in? Jem could be in a lot of danger. She's a small woman Yaknow." Gloria scoffed.

"If someone were to break in, I'd kill them." Nny mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Gloria asked, leaning forward.

"Nuthin now if you'll excuse me. I think I left it at her house the last nigh—I mean last time I was there." He corrected, he saw the sly look in Gloria's eyes. God damn it.

"Oh, so you were over last night hmm? How'd you get in hmm? The window?" She asked putting her hand up to her mouth.

'well if you must know yes, and it took everything in me not to slice your neck right then and there, so neeeh!' Nny thought to himself stifling a laugh.

"I thought I heard some strange noises, last night. I had no idea it was you two. So is she, your little-"

"We don't do that." Nny cut in. Gloria was about to say something else, when the horn to her car sounded. Billy was in the passenger's seat, honking the horn to tell Gloria to hurry the hell up.

"C'mon Gloria! I wanna get to the liquor store before Jem gets home!" He shouted from the passenger window. Gloria turned back.

"Oh shut up I'm trying to get Johnny to show us where everything is!" She yelled, Nny heard something he figured was a groan, from the car. He really didn't have time for this, at any moment the doughboys could find his key and tear up the place! Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He stared wide eyed as he watched the doughboys walk behind the house. Good thing that key didn't go to the back door.

"What're you lookin' at Johnny?" Gloria asked, looking in the direction Nny was looking. He quickly changed the subject.

"Ah, Yaknow most of the stores are within walking distance to the neighborhood, maybe I will show you. After I find my key that is. Can you be patient until then?" Nny asked putting his arm around Gloria's shoulders, begrudgingly, and leading her away from his house. Little did he know someone was watching him from his bed room window. Her glasses glaring from the sun, as she looked out the window.

**oh I think Nny's in trouble XD anyway, will he find his key? Who knows…well obviously I do, but you'll find out next chapter. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

** Pyon! 7****th**** chapter XD ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

About an hour later Nny managed to find his key to Jem's house. Thank god, that would have been bad if the doughboys had gotten it before he had. Now he had to find a way to get out of showing Gloria and Billy around the town. That wasn't going so well either. Billy, Jem's brother was standing next to him while Gloria was looking through clothes. Groceries, right.

"Ever have this problem with Jem?" Billy asked, elbowing Nny who cocked an eyebrow.

"Have what problem?" He asked, rubbing the sore spot on his arm from Billy elbowing him. Geeze that man was too buff for his own good. He thought.

"Standing out here while she's in there, looking through clothes. Women, good thing I left my girl back in the Hamptons." Billy said crossing his arms and laughing.

"I've never had that problem, Jem usually makes all her clothes." Johnny mumbled. Billy quickly changed the subject.

"Why don't you eat dude? You're too damn skinny, no good in a fight." He said, punching Nny in the arm again, Nny nearly fell over from the force. He stood up clutching his arm. Too strong for his own good, he thought again, narrowing his eyes at Jem's older brother.

"Says you." He mumbled, rubbing his arm, he suddenly felt someone embrace him from behind. He jumped and saw Gloria holding on to his chest.

"Let go. Let go now please! Your touch burns me!" He shouted, wide eyed as he tried to peal her off of himself. This woman was getting on his nerves. It was then that he saw someone he knew walking down the street. She stopped right outside the book store and stared at the trio. Holy hell! Devi?

"Well that's a sight, you've got another girlfriend what happened to Fukuyama?" She asked crossing her arms and looking at Gloria, "Second thought it's none of my business, just stay as far away from me as possible." She said, and walked inside the doorway of the bookstore. Nny stared back. Fuck no!

"Who was that? Old flame?" Billy asked, Gloria squeezed Nny's torso. Nny shoved her off. She let go with a huff.

"Does Jem know about her?" Gloria asked crossing her arms and giving an 'oh I so have you now,' look.

"I don't like you people, you can find your way back can't you?" he asked walking away from the duo who stared back at him. He felt something grab his arm, and looked back to see Billy pulling him towards them.

"Listen tough guy, you're lucky I like Jem too much to really hurt you so why don't you just let go and leave me to my business." He said glaring up at Billy.

"What're you going to do? You're too scrawny for a fight." Billy said, Nny reached for his knife that was in his steel-toed boot. Suddenly both Gloria and Billy fell to the ground. Behind them was Jem with Nny's tazer, she stood there one hand on her hip, and one hand clenching the tazer. Her expression was unreadable.

"Ah….Jem…What're you doing here?" He asked, Jem said nothing, just looked down at her brother and sister, then back at Nny.

"Grocery shopping, really?" She said, she didn't smile like last time, but she didn't look like she was talking to Nny either, so he relaxed a bit. Jem turned to look at him, and he could tell she was narrowing her eyes at him.

"I had the same thought. Aheh." He said, with a nervous smile, he reached out to hug Jem, but he recoiled. Oh crap, she was mad. Though on the up side she looked really pretty when she was mad, maybe it was cause she never really seen her angry before. Yes she's been mad at times but never angry.

"Jem I..." Nny started, then he heard a loud thwack, he saw Jem Kick Billy in the side. He woke up instantly.

"Ah! What the hell?" He shouted then looked up at Jem, who's expression softened a bit. She bent down.

"Pick up Gloria, you're going home." She said, then turned to Nny and smiled. Nny didn't really know how to react to that, first she was pissed now she was happy? Nny smiled anyway.

"What the hell happened? If ya don't mind me asking." Billy inquired, Jem turned on her heel.

"Yeah actually I do mind, just get your ass back home." She yelled. Billy carried Gloria to Jem's car, which was conveniently parked right in front of them. He turned on the ignition and sped off. Nny watched as Jem's face started to turn red. He guessed from anger.

"Jem?" Nny started cautiously, he reached for her hand, but she ended up embracing him. He heard a stifled sob, and immediately got worried, he pulled Jem away, and saw tears run down her face.

"What happened?" He asked, Jem shook her head.

"It's nothing, just a moment of stress getting to me." She said wiping the tears from her face and smiling, it was an obvious fake smile, but Nny figured she just wasn't ready to talk about it yet so he let it go. Instead he hugged her again, then looked at her wrists for cuts, she said she would stop. To his delight there were none.

"Well I gotta go, I've got a huge mess to clean up, mother decided she'd try to redecorate." She said, and turned to leave. "I'll leave you to do whatever you wanna do, kay? Oh and I heard some weird noises coming from your house. Thought you might want to know that." And with that she left, down the road to the neighborhood they lived in. Eventually he's going to have to ask Jem to move in or something. Oh shit what?

** Haha I love jeff dunham. Oh wait that had nothing to do with the present chapter XD. Anyway wonder why she or would that be I? haha this is a bit confusing to me. hey I'm rambling again! :O I need to stop doing that, I'm sure you guys don't really read these things, OH FUCK I HATE THE DAMN KINDLE! REGULAR BOOKS PEOPLE START READING REGULAR BOOKS! And fanfictions cant forget those, ahehe sorry I kindle commercial came on and I just hate those things. What do you think about it? REIVEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**SILENCE I KEEL YOU! yeah I'm watching jeff dunhams stand up I love jeff dunham. P-nut being my favorite. CATS! Anyway I hope you like this story so far it's about over. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"The wall!" He shouted, not really caring if anyone heard him. He never did tell Jem about it, not thoroughly anyway. He ran into the nearest ally and looked for a person to bring back and drain their blood. He had to hurry, if Jem could hear the scraping and scratching from behind the wall, things were going to get bad soon if he didn't paint it! He thought to himself as he ran down the alley and bumped into some jerk with piercing all over his face.

"Watch where you're going faggot!" the man yelled, pushing Nny out of the way, a malicious smile creeped over Nny face.

"Yes you'll do fine." He said, and pulled his knife out of his boot. Stabbing the man in the back, he turned, only to have Nny pin him to the wall, of the alley.

"What's your problem fag? Let go of me!" the man yelled. Nny dragged the knife across his chest.

"My name is Johnny! Not Faggot!" Nny screamed, then sliced the man's throat not wanting to drag it out any longer than he had to. He drained the man of his blood and put it into a jug he had in his bag, especially for this type of thing. He then let the body drop and fled to his house. Once there he could paint the wall, and whatever was behind it couldn't get out at least not this night.

(Jem's point of view)

She took her time getting home; she really didn't want to be there at that moment. What was the point? Not like she was going to be staying there. Oh why didn't she just tell Nny the truth? That the reason her family came was to take her back, yeah it was for financial problems, but they were still her family. She remembered how her mother and father had told her when she came in the house to look for a change of clothes. Though it really bugged her that they came to her for that after they brutally and heartlessly kicked her out when she was still in high school. Jem shook her head, no, no. Not now.

"I should tell Nny the truth." Jem said to herself somberly, she stopped to ponder her decision, and was slammed to the ground. Her glasses flew off and she felt something wet splash across her back. She ignored the liquid, not realizing what it was and felt around for her glasses. So not the time to be slammed into. She heard an insane yell, and instantly recognized the person, before she could find them. Johnny, speak of the devil. She finally found her glasses and put them on only to find that there was a red liquid on them, she looked at her black and white tie-dyed shirt, it was covered in the same liquid. She looked up at Nny, who stared back wide eyed and silent.

"Nny, is this.." She started, Nny nodded, answering her unasked question. Oh sweet goddess, she was covered in blood! She was about to let out a loud scream, when Nny put his hand over her mouth, stifling it.

"I-it's not yours, it's someone else's. Oh no that's even worse isn't it?" He said, his hand still covered Jem's mouth. Jem didn't know what to do, he seemed more scared than she was. Oh great goddess but what was he doing with a thing of blood? To keep from shouting she bit her lip.

"Nny what are you doing with all this blood?" she asked, trying to keep herself calm. 'Oh good Goddess, I knew he killed people, but what would he need this for?' she kept thinking, maybe he was into that whole vampirism? No he wasn't like those creepy twilight fanatics. He didn't even know what that stuff was until recently. She looked at Nny who had his head down.

"I needed it." he said. Oh great Goddess he was using it for that! No wait, wait, hear him out first.

"What for?" Jem asked, she put her hands on Johnny's arms, to calm both herself and him down. Nny's eyes darted around, as if looking for a way to answer her question.

"I haven't been totally honest with you Jem." He said. Hey, that makes two of us. She thought, as Johnny continued to speak. "Remember that first time I took you into my basement? When I said I needed your blood?" He continued. Jem nodded, the blood on her back was starting to dry.

"Uh why don't we walk and talk ok?" She suggested,

"No! I don't have time! I have to find more blood! You heard all those sounds! It was the wall!" He yelled he ran off again, back into town. The wall? Did he mean that creepy wall covered in brown paint? That was what the blood was for? Jem didn't really think about it much when she was there that first night. Oh Jeeze, well at least it was better than drinking it, she thought. Now to get the blood out of her clothes.

As she entered the door to her house she noticed her brother, mother, and father, were packing their and some of her stuff. Gloria was one the couch still unconscious from being tazed, so she wasn't much help at all.

"Oh good, you're back, better get packing. We leave soon." Jem's mother said, as she dumped some of Jem's house decorations in a bag. They didn't even notice all the blood all over her back. Not surprising.

"Put my stuff back I ain't leavin'." She said walking up stairs to change out of her bloody clothes. The blood had already dried and now made the clothe stiff.

'damn and I really liked this top.' She thought to herself. Her mother came running up the stairs.

"What do you mean you're not going!" she yelled, her blonde hair standing on end, with the thought that she'd be going broke.

"I mean I'm not going, I'm staying here. I've built something here, a life for example." She said, she and her mother argued for a good time until Nny came in through the window, apparently not noticing Jem's mother.

"It's all good now! I painted the wall and the thing on the other side has been satisfied!" He exclaimed hanging in the window, then saw Jem's mother whose mouth was dropped and was now staring at Nny. He winced, and Jem smiled.

"Hello, you must be Jem's mother, I'm Johnny, nice to meet you." He said grinning, Jem wasn't sure why though, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god, what the hell are you doing in the window?" her mother shouted, in astonishment.

"Mother, meet my boyfriend Johnny C. He's also my neighbor and occasionally visits through my window, He's also the reason I'm staying." Jem said sternly, and looked at Nny who was a little frozen in the frame of the window.

** Hm I liked this chapter Nny sounds actually happy to meet Jem's mother. I sound like I'm talking about myself in the third person strange no?0.o pyon. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Ninth chapter, almost over yay! Oh wait…no that's sad…I like typing these, well sorting through and rereading them. XD anyway hope you like this. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! **

"Staying? What do you mean by that?" Johnny asked, Jem shrugged.

"I'll tell ya later kay?" she said, Nny nodded.

"Oh, well….then." Her mother stumbled to find words to say, but seemed to not be able to. Jem gestured for Nny to come in and stand by her. She was starting to lose her nerve and really needed him by her.

"Hey mom, did you talk her into-" Billy walked up and saw Nny standing between Jem and their mother.

"What's this wacky son of a bitch doing here?" He yelled.

(Nny's point of view)

Nny's eye twitched, and he felt the anger burn through him, did that fuck just call him 'wacky?' He cracked his head towards Jem's brother, who glared back at him.

"Excuse me what was that? Did you just say wacky?" He asked calmly, Billy and his mother just stared, in confusion.

"Yeah I said it, you're fucked up in the head! Tazering my sister like that! Wacky little bastard!"Billy shouted. Jem popped her head out from behind Johnny.

"Ah, actually that was me." She said then let the ramble continue.

"Still don't change the fact he's been stalking Gloria!" Billy shouted, Nny cocked his head; he was still on the part where he called him wacky, he chuckled darkly

"You said it again!I hate that word, 'wacky' fewer words excruciatingly stupid!" He shouted and pulled out his famous frown-y faced Knife, pointing it at Billy, who in turn pulled one out on him. Nny grinned not even noticing Jem's horrified face behind him.

"I'll show you wacky! Oh I'll show you wacky!" He exclaimed, Billy pushed his mother back so she wouldn't get hurt, and lunged at Nny, who dodged and shoved his knife in his arm. Billy screamed in pain, luckily Gloria and their father were outside Gloria was still out cold, probably should have been taken to a doctor by now, but that's for later. Nny glared down at Billy who was now on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Your testosterone and roid-rage may take away the work, but it doesn't take away the pain!" He yelled, pulling the blade out of Billy's arm. Jem's mother couldn't move she was so scared, Jem seemed dumbstruck, though Nny paid no mind to them. He was too busy beating Billy to a bloody pulp.

"You fucker!" Billy growled, he plunged the knife into Nny's leg, he winced, yes it hurt but he was so pumped up with adrenalin he couldn't feel it much. Instead he let out insane laughter. He took his other blade that he had hidden in his other boot, and stabbed him in the hand pining him to the ground. Nny then continued to slash away at his face, and chest, not enough to kill him, he wanted to drag this out for a while, he didn't get the chance with his last two victims. After several minutes of this brutal attack he heard a voice.

"Johnny stop it!" It was Jem who was now attempting to grab his arm and pull him off her brother. Johnny, still in the heat of the moment swung back, cutting Jem across the face, she fell back, holding her face out of his view. He heard another voice.

"Yes, yes! Kill him! Kill them all!" the doughboys, her was hearing their voice that made Nny realize what he had done, he dropped his frown-y faced knife, and looked at Billy. He was now unrecognizable from the gashes on his face, they weren't deep enough to where he'd bleed out, but he still needed medical attention. He looked at Jem's mother, who was frozen in fear. Nny covered his face with his hands. Oh god, what had he done! Jem! He looked in her direction; her glasses had been thrown off, and had fresh blood on them. Oh god, did he cut out her eye? He then turned to the doughboys who were grinning in pride. This was too much, Nny fled out the window, leaving a frightened mother, and unconscious Billy, and Jem who was writhing in pain from the cut she had received. When he reached his house he heard a bone chilling scream.

"Oh god no!" he shouted to himself, he had promised Jem he'd never do that. "Why did he have to say that word!" He shouted, hitting his head off the wall. The doughboys stood behind him.

"Dear Johnny boy, you did good today. Granted you could have actually gone through and killed that asshole who did you wrong but hey. It's still good enough for now." Mr. Eff said, patting Nny on the back, as he slide down the wall to his knees.

"But Jem, I promised I wouldn't harm her family." He said, actually listening to them. The thought of losing Jem must have really gotten to him.

"What's the point in getting sad over it, it happened no changing that." Mr. Eff pointed out, crossing his arms in distaste.

"I never got why you even had feelings for that woman. You should have finished her off, it's not too late yaknow." He said, urging Johnny to feed the wall again. Nny could still hear the scream of Jem when he cut her. He repeated hit his head off the wall as to drown it out.

"I almost killed her brother!" Johnny yelled. "She'll never speak to me again!"

"So then there's no more point in living is there?" Psycho D-boy commented nonchalantly, handing Nny a knife. "Is there?" He repeated cynically.

"No, I won't kill myself!" Johnny screamed, throwing the knife away.

**Aw how sad, poor Nny. My oc's family is filled with assholes XP, hey kinda like my real family, not as extreme but whatever anyway REVIEW! This thing is just about over. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Last chapter then I will eventually type up the next story, I will have to since you wont like the ending to this one. You will find out why! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(fast forward a week or two)

"Oh dear. Look Eff he's going to kill himself, oh the raging horror of it all." Psycho D-boy said as he looked at a robotic arm that was attached to a gun. Mr. Eff was standing next to Nny who was sitting in a chair a few feet in front of it. This was the tenth suicide attempt since he and Jem stopped speaking.

"Yep." Eff said putting his hands on his hips, and smiling.

"Holes in you all. You ozone-unfriendly fucks, I'm tired. I know about what you two are doing, sort of, I'm leaving. But I'm not doing this to satisfy you Psycho-Doughboy, nor to spite you Mr. Eff, I do it simply to rest." Nny said in a dark tone, putting his hands to his chin, Psycho doughboy frowned.

"You notice, perhaps, that I am not smiling. See you never really mean to kill yourself, you pathetic tick." He growled pointing to his face to note he wasn't smiling. "Oops, I'm being unfriendly aren't I? Weeellll, I've grown so sick of seeing you make a mockery of self-annihilation." Nny closed his eyes.

"Yes well this should do the trick. I want out of this. Jem stopped talking to me, I know why. And I am through with being used like this." He said tears threatening his eyes.

"That's right Nny, you little shit! Love, control, and all that rot! C'mon how do you even know she really loved you? Just end it all! Hm…what exactly do you have set up here for today's show?" Mr. Eff asked looking up at the strange device.

"Simple Mr. Fuck. I've set the arm up with a motion tracker. It's also connected to the telephone. Lifting the phone activates the tracker." Nny explained, staying seated. "It'll follow me but won't fire the gun until I speak into the phone or try to turn off the arm."

"Neat" Mr. Eff said staring at the contraption.

"Oh, Pleeeeeaze, spare me! Here is yet another of his false attempts! The little shit lies!" D-boy said, rolling his eye (do the doughboys actually have eyes? O.o?) "Tell me Johnny C. Who is going to call you? Nobody calls you, Jem never even called you. Not even wrong numbers and you know it! When was the last time that phone even rang? Especially at two in the morning? You chased them all away." He rambled on continuing to egg Johnny on pushing him to the edge of what little sanity he had left. Nny leaned down at eye level with Psycho doughboy.

"You want, so much for me to die, why haven't you just killed me yourself!" Nny screamed, D-boy lowered his head, angrily ashamed,

"I can't. But trust me, I would love to-to serve my master. I am, however, not strong enough." He grumbled. Mr. Eff stepped in, smiling.

"Not yet anyhow. But get this Nny he doesn't even care about being strong enough! He actually does want to serve his master." Eff explained, gleefully, "Me? I need you alive a little longer, so just ride it out!" there was an eerie silence between the doughboys and Johnny for a while. As if contemplating what to say next.

"Yaknow, I can't even remember her face, or the sound of her voice. I wonder if I couldn't even if I tried to remember." Nny said, his face gone dark, as he talked to himself. The doughboys remained silent for a minute.

"It's all very distressing is it not? So what's the point of remaining? Be serious on this Johnny." D-boy said, putting his arms out apologetically. "I apologize for what I said earlier. I'm your friend. Kill yourself, do it for your friend." He said, man this guy just didn't quit. Johnny stood and grabbed psycho doughboy lifting him up. "Hey!" D-boy exclaimed, before being impaled by a knife in the face.

"NO! I won't do it! I won't do it!" Johnny shrieked, Mr. Eff laughed and cheered.

"hurrah! Yippee! Fook-Fook! Nicely done, dear boy! Now quick, Go kill something! The barrier grows thin! Don't let it escape! Let's go mutilate a neighbor or something!" He cheered on, excited at what Johnny had done to his Conrad.

"FFFUCK YOU, EFF! I'm not feeding the wall! And I'm not killing myself, after all!" Johnny yelled, walking over to the machine, "I'm turning the arm off!" he switched it off, "And I'm…" Wait, he switched it off, wasn't it supposed to go off?

"Hey, it didn't fire the gun! I am so lucky." He said, stepping back. Psycho doughboy wriggled on the wall he was now pined to.

"It wasn't on to begin with, you idiot!" he yelled, Mr. Eff laughed at him for he couldn't move from the wall. Then the phone rang. Wait what? The phone rang, everyone went silent, even D-boy.

"Who the hell…somebody's calling me? Somebody's calling me!" Johnny exclaimed racing toward the phone happily. "I beat you guys! Things will be different now! I feel it!" He picked up the phone.

"Hello? Nny? Are you there?" a familiar voice asked. Nny paused.

(Jem's point of view)

"Nny, are you there? Hello?" Jem said, she heard the phone pick up but couldn't hear any voices on the other side.

"Jem?" Nny said, Jem sighed in relief until she heard the sound of a gun go off, a scream, and then silence.

"Nny? Johnny!" she shouted, when no one answered back, she immediately hung up the phone and rushed to his house.

XXXXXX

Not even bothering to knock she burst through the door, she saw Johnny on the floor, a hole through his head.

"Oh my God! What happened?" she screamed.

**Yup cutting you guys off here, be ready for the next story XD hope you enjoyed this one. Yaknow I think I got the two doughboys mixed up, T^T if I did please tell me and I will indeed fix it in the next story. :3 REVIEW!**


End file.
